Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 1: Campfire Fun
Chapter 1: Campfire Fun *I only own the ideas for the story, and my OCs Snowflake and Shawn. All PAW Patrol characters, places, etc belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* It was a nice, cool summer night in Adventure Bay, and Ryder and the PAW Patrol were sitting outside enjoying a campfire and roosting marshmallows. "It's so nice to just sit outside and enjoy a nice warm fire," Ryder commented as he roasted a marshmallow. "Yeah. Sitting in front of a campfire reminds me of Pup Training Camp!" Chase said, enjoying the warmth of the flames. "'Pup Training Camp'? What is that?" Rubble asked, curiously. "It's a special training camp that pups have to go to before they start deciding on what they want to do with their lives," Chase answered. "Oh, okay!" Rubble replied. "Speaking of Pup Training Camp, how many of you pups went there?" Ryder asked curiously. All of the pups but Rubble raised their paws up. "Wow! A lot of you pups went to Pup Training Camp! How was it for you pups?" Ryder asked curiously. "It was great!" Chase replied with enthusiasm. "It was fun! Ruff! Ruff!" Skye answered before doing a flip in the air. "It was awesome, dude!" Zuma said proudly. "It was good... Except I had to jump in the lake. Ahhh! Wet! I was sooooo wet!" Rocky responded, shivering as he said the word 'wet'. "It was okay. But one of my friends had to leave camp early, and I was sad about that," Snowflake replied. "Camp was alright... But I didn't exactly have fun all the time," Marshall replied back. "Okay. Well, how about we talk about something else?" Ryder suggested and all of the pups agreed. Soon, they all talked about their favorite rescue missions, told stories and a bunch of other stuff. Suddenly, after a few hours of hanging out around the campfire, it was time for bed. Ryder put out the fire, and everyone went back inside The Lookout to go to bed. After the pups got into their beds, Ryder turned out the lights. "Goodnight pups," Ryder said before leaving. "Goodnight Ryder," the pups all replied. Soon they all fell asleep. However, Marshall was having trouble falling asleep; he couldn't help but remember what Snowflake had said about a pup that she had befriended having to leave her Pup Training Camp. It turns out that the pup Snowflake had been talking about was Marshall. In fact, that had been one of the worst days of Marshall's life. He hated leaving his friends at camp, but in a way, he didn't really have a choice. Marshall had left camp for a reason, and that reason was all because of one pup. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 2: Marshall's Nightmare Category:Pups Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon pups Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Bully Category:Males Category:Females Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts Category:Fanon